Valkorion
Valkorion was a Human male who was the Immortal Emperor of the Eternal Empire during and after the fall of the Old Galactic Republic and True Sith Empire. Married to Senya, He was the father of Arcann, Thexan, and Vaylin. Prior to the Great Galactic War, Valkorion had recently started building up the Eternal Empire on Zakuul. He planned to use the Eternal Fleet to reshape the galaxy, the Sith Empire actually being used as a "side project", the Eternal Empire being his actual plan. During his time on Zakuul, Valkorion married Zakuul Knight Senya Tirall, and the two had twin sons, Thexan and Arcann, and a daughter named Vaylin. Here, he sent his sons to attack an Imperial and a Republic outpost, which led to Arcann losing his arm and half his face. In the throne room of the Eternal Empire, the twins represented their spoils of war. Valkorion then turned his back on his sons, which enraged Arcann. Powered by the Dark side, Arcann leaped at his father, but got pulled back by his brother. After a swift duel, his son Thexan was killed and Valkorion had no care or a sense of compassion of what he saw. Instead, Valkorion approached his now only son Arcann, and asked him to come with him. Some time later in 3637 BBY, an imperial and republic fleet, led by Darth Marr, were busy searching for Vitiate who had entered wild space. Valkorion quickly noticed of their arrivial, and sent a small portion of the Eternal Fleet. After a quick battle, Marr and who would be later known as the Outlander, was captured. Arcann brought them in front of the Eternal Throne, where they had a discussion with Valkorion, recognizing him as the former Vitiate. Arcann cut loose the Outlander, and told him to attack Valkorion. Valkorion easily defeated his son, but was stabbed by the Outlander. Valkorion seemingly died, and Arcann took the Eternal Throne for himself, ordering the Outlander being frozen in Carbonite for assassinating the emperor. While in carbonite, the Outlander was met by Valkorion, telling him that he had finally shed his physical body, and reached true immortality as a force spirit. He also revealed that Zakuul would be the new superpower in the galaxy, with an army of grey force users, however, Arcann misused this power. The Outlander was told that he was dying, and was woken up by Lana Beniko. Biography Building the Eternal Empire Centuries before the Great Galactic War and after the Second Sith War, the Eternal Empire built an ancient and unstoppable fleet of warships operated by sentient droids that had nearly wiped out all of Wild Space. Stationed at Zakuul, the Eternal Empire was commanded by Emperors. One of the emperors was Valkorion. Zakuul's native Humans were a superstitious and nihilistic people who worshipped the ruthless Old Gods, and so "Valkorion" claimed to be the Demon Savior of Zakuulan prophecy—an immortal god of gods who would topple Izax the Ultimate Devourer and the rest of the Old Gods, and thus usher in a new age. Uniting the nomadic tribes of Zakuul, Valkorion declared himself the Immortal Emperor of a new Eternal Empire and established a city amid the swamps as he accelerated the Zakuulans' technological advancement. However, the city was not grand enough for Valkorion, and his rapidly-growing civilization became based in the Spire, a golden metropolis that sprawled outwards from atop the Old World, as the first city became known. He repurposed the three tribal leadership roles—Matriarch, Champion, and High Shaman—into the Zakuulan Knights, an order of Force-users that were considered protectors of the people and were fanatical in their devotion to their Immortal Emperor. A subgroup of the Knights, the Scions of Zakuul, specialized in seeing the future and were obsessed with the idea of fate. Valkorion used this to his advantage, using the Scions' Force visions to find the location of the dormant fleet. To control the fleet, he gathered Zakuul's greatest minds and set them to work building the Eternal Throne: a throne in the starscraper that topped the Spire whose technology gave the Immortal Emperor control over the GEMINI units that operated the fleet. The throne took generations to complete, finishing around two centuries after the Jedi Civil War, but for some reason Valkorion kept the Eternal Fleet within the Unknown Regions for the centuries that followed. Eternal Empire Conquest Not long after Ziost, Valkorion was approached by his sons, who proposed a plan to test the strength of the border worlds between the Eternal Empire and the eastern galaxy. Now fully devoted to ruling the Eternal Empire, Valkorion sanctioned the attacks, but only permitted Thexan to lead the Eternal Fleet. Arcann disobeyed the command and accompanied his brother anyway, striking at worlds such as Tython and Korriban. During the attack on Korriban, Arcann was seriously injured in battle, losing an arm and suffering severe wounds to his face. When Thexan reported on the battle to his father, Valkorion was uninterested in his son's wounds, believing it to be fair price for his defiance. When the two returned from the raids, they presented trophies of lightsabers and banners to their father at the foot of the Eternal Throne. Valkorion responded with silence and turned away, infuriating an already resentful Arcann; Valkorion's son was overcome with anger and leapt at his father, intending to kill him with his lightsaber. Thexan reached out with the Force and pulled his brother back in mid-leap, and Arcann—still caught up in his anger and the dark side—engaged in a furious but brief lightsaber duel with Thexan that ended with Arcann slaying his own twin. As his horrified son came to his senses, a seemingly unmoved Valkorion approached him and commanded Arcann to come with him. Meeting the Outlander In the aftermath of the Eternal Empire's attacks, Darth Marr led an joint Republic–Imperial expedition into the Unknown Regions in pursuit of both the Sith Emperor and the mysterious attackers. As they approached Zakuulan space, Arcann reported their approach to his father atop the Spire, and Valkorion—who was well aware of the visitors—deployed the Eternal Fleet. Marr's expedition was wiped out, but Arcann's forces captured Marr and a second figure who had been involved in the war and the hunt for the Emperor. At his father's command, Arcann brought the two to Zakuul and before the Eternal Throne, where the foreigners recognized Valkorion as the former Sith Emperor. Amused by Marr's rage, Valkorion offered to share his power and influence with his prisoners, and killed Marr with an enormous blast of lightning when the Sith Lord stole a Zakuul Knight's lightsaber pike and attacked him. Vaylin ordered everyone out of the throne room, leaving only Arcann, Valkorion, and the remaining prisoner, to whom Valkorion repeated his offer. However, Arcann betrayed his father at that moment and Valkorion was struck down—but the Force entity simply shifted his essence into the prisoner's mind. Sensing his father's survival, Arcann quickly had his father's newest host body frozen in carbonite to contain him, and publicly blamed the "Outlander" for Valkorion's death. Claiming the throne of the Eternal Empire, Arcann took control of the Eternal Fleet and launched a campaign that overran both the Republic and the Sith Empire. Though he was locked within the Outlander's mind, Valkorion did not possess his host's body. He instead manipulated the Outlander's dreams within their shared carbonite prison, attempting to convince the Outlander that he sought only to aid his host in taking the galaxy for their own and continuing to offer to share his power. The Outlander was imprisoned for five years until Lana Beniko and her allies launched a rescue mission, and Valkorion watched as the Outlander and Beniko's group escaped the Spire and discovered the Gravestone—the ship that could battle the Eternal Fleet—in the Endless Swamp. Valkorion was intrigued when Senya Tirall joined the Outlander and Beniko's group, helping to raise the Gravestone so that the group could escape Zakuul, and his presence within the Outlander was revealed to the Outlander's companions when the remaining Scions of Zakuul put the Outlander through a series of trials on the shadowport Asylum. As the Outlander gathered allies to fight against Zakuul, Valkorion continued to offer his power and aid to his host, seemingly sincere in his claims that he wanted only to aid the Outlander; the Force entity sought to stop Arcann from destroying all that he had built. After a confrontation with Arcann at the Battle of Asylum, the Outlander's team escaped the Eternal Fleet and journeyed to the remote planet of Odessen, where the Outlander established an Alliance against Arcann's Eternal Empire with support from elements in the Republic and the Sith Empire. Behind the scenes Valkorion first appeared in the trailer for Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire, which debuted at the Electronic Entertainment Expo on June 17th, 2015. SWTOR.com's official KotFE page, published shortly after the official announcement, supplied his name. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' Category:Force Spirits Category:Humans Category:Individuals of the Eternal Empire Category:Males Category:Planetary Leaders Category:Zakuulans